Naruto helps Clevland
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Read the story


Germa Pirate x Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki is a white man who was friends with Clevland Brown and he was his mentor and friend. When his father was not much of a father he was there for him. Naruto being older and even though he was white was best friends and an older brother figure. However, he was sent to war when they got older and Clevland grew up with Naruto. When Clevland need something he would come to Naruto and he would help him out.

Now Naruto is back in Quahog and has heard some things about his little brother's life. Specifically, his love life and he is pissed the fuck off...

Now...

We find ourselves in Quahog in Clevland's house and Clevlamnd hears the doorbell rings.

"He's here !" Clevland said out loud and he runs towards the door.

Clevland Brown - has black hair black eyes and wears a yellow shirt and blue pants and black shoes.

"What's got you in a good mood sweety" **Donna Tubbs-Brown**

**Donna Lou Retten Tubbs-Brown- wars a piece of jewelry and white shirt and blue pants and blue shoes.**

Donna is the wife of Cleveland Brown and works as the principal's assistant at Stoolbend High School. She has two biological children from her previous relationship with Robert Tubbs, Roberta, and Rallo. As a result of her marriage to Cleveland, she has also gained a third child, Cleveland Brown Jr.

"It's someone who means a lot in my childhood my Naruto Uzumaki," Clevland said as he opened the door and he saw his best friend since childhood.

Naruto Uzumaki- Japeenesse descendant and has blue eyes and tan skin and average height.

"Hey, Clevland," Naruto said hello. "And who are these lovely people," Naruto asked with a smile.

Naruto reference to the three kids and women.

"Well the little toddler is Rilo, his older broth Jr and his older sister Ruberta," Clevland told Naruto.

"Ah, may I come in ?" Naruto asked Clevland.

"Yes you may we are just about to have dinner," Clevland said

At the Dinner table.

"So Mr. Uzumaki I heard you used to be childhood friends with my stepdad how was sharing a childhood with Clevland like," Ruberta asked.

Ruberta- She's the biological daughter of Donna and her ex-husband, Robert. She was named after her father. she wears blue jeans and white and black sneakers as well as a necklace.

"Well, are you not just beautiful but to answer your question is simple you see Clevland was an acquired kid and so when he was alone one day on the playground and we talked as kids and we just hit it off. Pretty soon we hung out every day and we have become inseparable ever since" Naruto told her.

"Wow," Ruberta said.

"Then where you all this time ?" Clevland Jr asked.

**Cleveland Orenthal Brown, Jr.**is a main character on _The Cleveland Show_ and the biological son of Cleveland Brown and his ex-wife Loretta Brown. In his major change of appearance from _Family Guy_ to _The Cleveland Show_, he went from a hyper child to an obese teenager with glasses and a slower voice.

"Well Jr, when I and your father were in, are adulthood I went to the army where I served my country and fought in the Iraq war," Naruto told him.

"What rank where you ?" Rallo asked perplexed.

"Well, the little guy I was a General Rank in the army which was an officer. I climb up the ranks quickly and here I am" Naruto responded.

Rallo- He is the biological son of Donna and her ex-husband, Robert. He has one biological sister, Roberta. As a result of his mother marrying Cleveland, Rallo has gained Cleveland Brown Jr. as a step-brother. His best friends are Julius and Walt. he is a toddler and black.

the next day

"Cleveland let's go somewhere," Naruto said boredly.

"ok," Clevland said excitedly as they get in the car and stop at a street alleyway.

"why do we need to stop here ?" Clevland asked his childhood friend.

"Clevland do you know why I am here ?" Naruto asked.

"No ? why besides to see me and the fam of course," Cleveland said towards Naruto.

"It's your life my friend Loretta was your wife and she cheated on you with Quagmire and then you forgive her and then she gets the house and forces you to move out. But let's talk about Donna which she usually compares you to her ex-husband and constantly does that" Naruto told him.

Clevland sighs "yeah what you heard is true but I love Donna," he told his friend.

"Then you are not gonna like this then but first a question how often do you guys have sex ?" Naruto asked.

"Twice a week if I am lucky, " Clevland told him.

"Huh well please explain to me that when you were dating a redhead chick Carolyn she cheated on you and gave you genital warts after she broke it off when Peter's dog Bryan" he continued to question Clevland concerned for his childhood friend.

"Yeah that is true is well," Clevland said downtrodden.

"You see what I am saying there is a pattern between you and Peter here. While you try and do the right thing most of the time. Peter is doing stupid shit and getting pussy and praise when he finally learns his lesson and just it again. While you take on to kids that do not biologically tour and find these" Naruto told him and passed out a folder towards him.

"Ahh... I leave you with a cliffhanger

Follow,

Darth Plageuis signing out


End file.
